Unrequited
by Annabelle Rae
Summary: Drabble Collection. Because every character has had his own share of a love never returned.
1. Kokoro Yome

**Dedication: **For **Team Fourplay, **the awesomest, most badass people I have ever known. I am so happy to have been on the same team as them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_1. Wherein Kokoro Yome happens to love Sumire Shouda, who doesn't love him back._

I have often been proud of myself. I mean, come on; I have the most handsome face in the world. And then I'm so freaking smart—no wonder why people become miserable of their lives after seeing the quintessence of perfection that happens to be me, now that I think about it—and then I am in possession of this great alice that's just so badass. I'm like a superhero the way I know what everyone thinks, you know? I'll be the best guy anywhere I go, because I'm just that cool.

But somehow, there are those times I wish I have been born as someone else. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been the same if I had a different alice. Sometimes I wonder how it feels like to live Natsume's, or Ruka's, or Yuu's lives. Sometimes I just wonder how nice it can be without hearing the thoughts of others.

Because honestly, it sucks when every day, you just hear the one you love thinking about that person she loves.

Of course I can choose not to hear it, but… you know humans. We just have this innate desire _to know. _I wonder if I'm a masochist, since I always choose to hurt myself.

"_Sometimes, I wonder when he'll notice me."_

"_Why won't you look on my direction?"_

"_Should it really be her? Can't you see I love you more than she does?"_

"_At least notice me, please."_

"_You're so unfair."_

Every day I hear the same thoughts. Most of the time, I just want to tell her those same words, because those are exactly how I feel, too.

But of course I cannot do anything but sit on the sidelines and watch her get hurt as I suffer at the same time.

_She will never know._


	2. Sumire Shouda

**Dedication: **To the two people who reviewed (_Devilish Dream _and _YourMouthHangingOpen) _because I really lost hope for this drabble collection.

**Disclaimer: **UGH NO.

* * *

_2. Because general impressions affect people's perception of love._

Often you wondered how love could create a bad impression for someone. Actually, you wondered how love made _you _appear a slutty bitch who only cared about how people looked like, or how much money they had.

It sucked. It was unfair.

They said Mikan was _good _because she loved everyone and she extended this love… thing to all creatures in existence.

Was it so hard to say that someone was good because she happened to love a _single _person?

Because they could say everything they liked, and they could make all the presumptions they wanted, but _you _knew that you truly _loved _Natsume Hyuuga.

It wasn't the hair or the eyes or the nose. It wasn't the muscular build or the money he had.

You loved him for who he was.

Still, nobody seemed to believe it.

Most especially not him.

You did everything you could to please him. You learned how to dress up fashionably, you devised this diet so that you could become slimmer and more… fit to his liking. You studied hard so that you could outshine Mikan in every class. You learned table manners and proper etiquette and how a lady should act like. You played sports but made time for reading books and embroidery. You did everything so that he would notice you.

He never did. He never even turned to look at you for more than a second.

To him you were the antagonist of the story that was him and Mikan—much like Cinderella's step sisters or Snow White's step mother.

To him you were the bitch chasing after someone who would never be yours.

To him you would never be enough. You could love all you want but it wouldn't seem love to him. Obsession, maybe. Admiration, maybe.

But never love.


	3. Hotaru Imai

**A/N: **I am on a writing phase. 8D

**Dedication: **For _buttercupbella _and _Marse Speaks_ because OMG I feel so inspired. Also for _YourMouthHangingOpen _because she requested this. :)

**Disclaimer:** NO NO NO.

* * *

_3. Maybe sometimes indifference is the best approach._

Hotaru was anything but rash.

She was the type of person to plan her actions meticulously, to calculate her every move, to weigh the pros and cons, to basically think of everything. To her, there could never be any room for mistake, because then the consequences would be dire.

But it was precisely that quality that made her suffer—she used her brain too much and she never took the advice of the heart.

She thought she was prepared for whatever could happen. She had her confession planned down the last minute. Only that, she never thought Mikan would beat her to confessing. And she hadn't considered that maybe, Ruka still had feelings for her.

She felt betrayed, but she was used to masking her emotions.

That was exactly what she did.

_Nobody ever knew._

She would smile whenever Mikan went by—even though seeing her actually meant seeing her with Ruka—and she would always give Mikan advice whenever she and Ruka fought.

Pain to her was normal. But that didn't mean in the slightest that she was numb.

For what else could be more hurtful than seeing the person you love happy with somebody else?

There was only one answer to that question, and that was knowing that "somebody else" pertained to your best friend of thirteen years.

She never quite knew what to think anymore.

She settled with crying, for at night there was nobody to see, nobody to hear, nobody to judge. At night she could let out everything bottled up inside: the anger, the frustration, the pain, the sorrow, the feeling of betrayal, the exhaustion brought about by faking smiles, the feeling of self-worthlessness, and the regret.

So many emotions she wished she didn't feel.

But somehow, love was never a part of the list.


	4. Ruka Nogi

**A/N: **Wow. I'm just so happy. Your reviews. :') (I know I only got five but I appreciate every single thing okay?)

**Dedication: **Everyone who's taken the time to read/review/follow/favorite this. I love you. :)

**Disclaimer:** How else can I say that I do not own GA?

* * *

_4. Because love just cannot be justified by any logical explanation._

You wondered if you were merely a masochist, or if what they said was true—that people do crazy things for love—because as far as you were concerned, loving Hotaru Imai had to be one of the hardest things to do in the whole world.

She was manipulative. She was cunning. She was cold. She wasn't heartless, but she nearly was. She was unpredictable.

She knew every _freaking _thing.

It annoyed you sometimes. But there was a part of you—the stupid, love-driven part—that admired it.

Your mind was so screwed up.

But then, everything defied logic when it came to Hotaru Imai.

Maybe that was why you were willing to wait despite knowing there wasn't much chance. Maybe that was why you still loved her despite all her harsh words and her actions that basically said, "Go away."

Hotaru was many things. It so happened that Ruka's girl wasn't one of them.

But that was okay with you. You could court her for all eternity and you wouldn't mind that long a time if it meant she would be yours at the very end.

The thing, though, was that Hotaru was afraid of uncertainties.

In the business world, at least, she was willing to take risks—not in real life, though. And since a relationship is practically foreign ground, she just wouldn't try it. She wouldn't put her heart on the line, like you did. She wouldn't let herself be smitten and go crazy over one person, like you did.

You practically gave her your heart and let it find a home in her hands. You gave her the authority to crush it.

And crush it she did.

But somehow it got pieced back together, andstill, you loved her.

_You'd love her all the same._


	5. Kaname Sono

**A/N: **If you are absolutely irked off by BL (boy-love) then please do not read this. Since this is a drabble collection about unrequited love, I feel obliged to show the different phases of the said topic. It so happens that I believe that homosexuals have had their share of unrequited love—possibly worse than ours, since it is the kind of love they cannot dare to say out loud.

I warned you, so I am hoping that no one will flame me for this. Respect, at the very least. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_5. If only certain things didn't matter over the others. If only._

Every day I wonder how the world can be so unfair. They say the universe conspires to help you achieve what you want, yet they say the world is not a wish-granting factory.

You do not always get what you want. I have established that fact.

But is it too hard to grant me a single wish?

These past few years, I have only hoped for one thing. It isn't even to let me live longer; I'll rather not live if it means having to watch him from afar.

I call it far, because we might be physically close but his mind remains elsewhere. His heart is in the hands of that one girl I do not know much about.

_Of course it is a girl._

How can I even expect him to look at me as more than a best friend?

Maybe it is my fault that I loved him. Maybe it is my fault that I gave meaning to the little things he did.

Maybe.

I'll never know because I can never ask.

I'll settle with the little universe I created for the both of us in my head, because it's the only way I can be with him.

Not in this world. Not in this society which condemns a love such as mine.

They say it is wrong. They say it is disgusting.

It's not. This love is far truer than majority of what society recognizes to be perfect. But they can never be open to that possibility. They just can't.

It hurts enough that I am in love with my best friend, whom I can never have.

It hurts more that he just has to be a man.

_Just as I am._


	6. Koizumi Luna

**A/N: **On a writing phase. Ish.

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of saying no.

* * *

_6. The hardest part of being in love is being vulnerable - vulnerable o pain, to deceit, to lies._

You pass by the hallways and see people staring at you, measuring you from head to toe. Their eyes throw daggers at you, and not once have they tried to be discreet about it.

They declare openly their hate for you, and although you are used to it, you cannot understand it.

They have never been in love. Not the way you have been, at the very least.

For you there are different kinds of love: one, you love a person more because he loves you back; two, you love a person but it isn't returned, and he pushes you away; three, you love a person and you do everything for him, although he isn't aware; four, you love a person, you let him know, and he friendzones you.

Five, you love a person; he knows you do, and so he uses you.

_Unfortunately, you are part of the fifth._

Or rather, the fifth has come to be because of you.

But you are willing, because it means spending a longer time by his side. He doesn't love you, and you know it. He uses you, and you know it.

But you let him be. You do not do anything, not because you can't, but because you'd rather not.

You love him _too much_ that you forgive him every single time. You love him too much that you have willingly changed yourself for him.

You are his slave, his underdog.

You do all the dirty work.

And you do not mind.

What does it matter that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings?

As long as you are with him, everything is fine.

But they do not know that, do they? They condemn you for something they do not even bother to understand.

Still, you choose not to care. The world can talk shit about you and you will never care.

Because the only important thing is how his eyes see you.

_The world is him for you._


	7. Sakura Mikan

**A/N:** And I **told** myself I wouldn't write NatsuMikan. It's angst anyway, so boo. :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't like NxM. Says something?

* * *

_7. I lived by your promises, but in the first place, didn't you mean to break them?_

_Goodbye was always your favorite word._

It wasn't because you loved saying it—goodness knows you never even told me that.

I said it was your favorite because it was the one thing you kept on doing.

Once, twice, thrice? I'd lost count already.

I got lost the first time.

Why, you ask?

It was hard to think when I was everything but numb. It was the kind of pain one would rather die than feel. You told me every time you went home after a mission that you were okay. That the pain was bearable—one you could sleep away.

But mine was different. I couldn't even point out what hurt; I just knew it did. Everything was difficult, and even breathing was a chore.

And I experienced that pain every time you left me. And that pain doubled every time, because after every "goodbye", you'd promise me you'd never do it again.

But then you always did leave.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I got tired of chasing and hoping but never quite getting. I didn't want to trust you, but a word and I'd be yours again. I wanted to feel that you really loved me, but somehow your words—though you said them without looking me in the eye—were enough.

Or maybe I_ wished_ they were enough. I had to believe, or I'd lose hope.

But you know what?

Harder than not being loved back was knowing you'd leave again and again.

_Again and again, until you wouldn't return anymore._


End file.
